Beyond My Own Dreams
by ErikaTusspot
Summary: When Murdoc's daughter moves out of her former abusive household into Kong nothing good seems to come from it. Lesley enters a life that she never thought she would have to face.
1. One More Day

* Okay just to let you know Lesley's mom and Janae are the same person. I other words Janae is Lesley's mom.

"I'm home!" Lesley yelled from the door just walking in from a long day of school. She walked into the kitchen and slammed her book bag down onto the table making her mom stir from her bedroom. "Hey honey how was your day?" Janae asked her daughter. Lesley pulled out some school books from her bag, "Fine." She bluntly answered. Janae rolled her eyes, " Lesley I am your mother! I want you to talk to me, hunny!" Lesley looked up and her mom for one split second then thought, "Why is she being so nice to me? She must have something to tell me that I will refuse to do." She rolled her eyes, "Or Chad is coming over!" She screamed at her mom, "Is that why you are being so nice to me today, Mom?" Lesley bit back all the curse words that came to her mind for what she thought of Chad. "Mom, you know I hate him you know I do! Why do you do this to me?" Lesley raised her had to slap her mother's face, but her hand was abruptly caught by Janae's. "Lesley!" Jamie said shockingly, "Chad is coming over why you like it or not, but that is not why I am acting like this.

Lesley shook her head, "Then what is it, huh? Are you sending to boarding school? Africa? Grandma's house? Gosh, Mom what is it? Tell me!" Lesley whined. Janae paused while her daughter continued carrying on, "Lesley if you stop yelling I can tell you!" Lesley threw herself down in one of the four chairs by the table, "Ok go." She smiled, "Come on Mom show me what you got!" Janae sat down in a chair across from her daughter, "Well I am certainly not sending you to Africa, or Grandma's house, but I am afraid that I am sending you somewhere else. You are getting to hard for me to handle, and I love Chad. Obviously you can't handle me loving him, but Chad isn't the reason I am sending you away." Lesley pounded her fist on the table, "God Mom just get out with it. If you want to send me away the sooner the better right?" Janae sighed and looked at her watch, "Okay well Chad is going to be here in about a half an hour so I guess I will just tell you now. To tell you the truth Lesley I wasn't going to tell you until later." Janae paused once again and Lesley shot her a 'get on with it' look.

Janae sighed, "Lesley I am sending you to your father's house." Lesley's face abruptly changed from pissed off to angry astonishment, "My dad? Mom, I haven't seen him for 11 years and you are sending me there now?" Janae argued with Lesley, "Lesley you are 17 now, and I think you need to go stay with him, and you are too hard for me to handle anymore. I have made me decision, and you are going." Lesley got up from the chair and put her hands on her hips, "Still Mom you are sending me to Murdoc's house? How crazy can you be if you think that is going to cure me! I mean have you been to his house? Or Kong, whatever he calls it." Lesley started to cry, "Mom I will go anywhere, but there I will even stay here and let Chad do what he wants and beat me every night. Please don't send me to Murdoc's." Lesley ran over to her mom, "Please!" Janae pushed Lesley away, "No Lesley you are going, and Chad does not even do that to you! How could you even say that? I talked to him and he swore he would never put a hand on you!" Lesley cried and tried to get closer to her mom, "Yes, Mom he does! How can you not believe me! Please Mom!"

'Ding- dong.' The doorbell of Lesley's Mom's suburban home rang signaling that Chad arrived. Janae took one last look at her daughter, "Lesley you leave tomorrow at 11 a.m." Lesley shook her head when her mom opened the door and let Chad in. "I hate you!" Lesley screamed and ran off to her room, and slammed her door. "Mom, I hate you." Lesley whispered to herself and leaned up against the back of her bedroom door finding that walking over to her bed with tears in her eyes was a lot harder than she thought. "Why doesn't she believe me?" Lesley cried to herself, " Chad does do that to me and lot's more! Just because she is 'so in love with him' doesn't mean she can forget about her daughter does it? We used to be so close. I remember when I was little before she met Chad. We used to go to the park and sit and the swings until it was almost too dark to see. Also we used to watch cooking shows and attempt to copy their motions of making the perfect cake, or mastering meringue. We were so close.

Of course that is when she knew that she didn't need a husband. She actually has never even been married. She used to date Murdoc when she was about my age, and the guy got her pregnant with me. After she had me they stayed together for a few years, but then quickly split up when he wanted to start s world blowing band, and she wanted a family. So she moved here with me, and everything was fine except for Chad." Lesley stopped most of her tears and wiped her eyes clean, "I hate him." She swore and got up and walked over to her bed to lie down. She sighed and laid on her back still thinking about the old times with her mom. Soon she drifted into a deep sleep and let her mind wander off her mom, and to the new 'adventures' she would have when she went to live with Murdoc. Last time she visited him when she was six he just let her do whatever she wanted, so maybe it will be better for her. She will have no rules.

Lesley slept for a long time. She slept past dinner, past dessert, and woke up just in time for Chad. Just about every time he comes in he comes at the same time. This time it was no surprise for Lesley. He has been doing it for about two years. Two years too long. This time it was no different. He walked into her room, and woke her up expecting that she would let him do whatever he pleased. But this time Lesley had another idea in mind. She let him do his thing for about five minutes then she screamed, "Mom!" So loud that it did wake up her mom and she came rushing into Lesley's room to figure out what she was screaming about. But Chad was faster and flung himself onto the floor and got into a position that looked like he was in Lesley's room comforting her. "What is going on here?" Janae asked tightening her bath rode a little more around her body. Chad stroked Lesley's hair and turned to Janae, "Janae, she was having a night terror and I came in her to wake her up. I must have startled her, so she called for you."

Janae smiled, "How nice of you Chad! Well do what you need to then come back to bed alright?" Chad nodded and Lesley knew that there was nothing that she could say that would make her Mom believe her as to why Chad was actually in her room. Lesley looked back up at Chad, "Goodnight Chad." Lesley said cockily, and waved her fingers at him. Chad's anger grew deep inside him, "What did you say?" He asked her to see if she would change her answer. Lesley rolled her eyes, "I said Goodnight Chad!" And once again she waved her fingers at him. Chad's face grew redder than Lesley had ever seen it before, and he raised one big fist and made the first blow to her shoulder. "What he hell!" Lesley appointed at him. Chad grabbed her by the neck and held her down closer to the bed, "Shh Lesley, and I will try to make this less painful for you." He raised another fist and made a few more blows to her chest, and her face.

Lesley tried to get another scream out, but she was stopped when Chad picked petite body off her bed and threw her down to the ground, then stood above her and gave a few more swings. Lesley was sure that she felt many open sores, and her body started to bleed, and brutal bruises starting to form all along her body. Soon another blow hit her in the stomach and she gasped for air flipping over on to her stomach making the next few blows hit her in her lower and upper back. Lesley tried to crawl towards her door, but was stopped by Chad pulling her back and hitting her in the face several more times before he left her in her room alone unable to get up, and hardly able to breathe. She pulled herself over to her low vanity mirror and knocked a little makeup mirror off the table. She weakly opened up the mirror and glanced at a different girl staring back at her. This girl had her face and her hair, but there were black and purple bruises and bleeding open sores all over her face. Her makeup was also smudged and running down her delicate face. It was still hard for the girl in the mirror to breathe. She had to force her lungs even to work.

She put the mirror down next to her on the floor and tried to use her wooden vanity to get up. She grabbed a hold of it and pulled her self up. She was panting so hard she couldn't even walk and abruptly fell down again when she tried. Soon the walls and the floor of her room seemed to all blend together. She couldn't tell where she was in her own room, and soon fell into another deep sleep. Deeper than the first it let her sleep peacefully until the next day when she would take her journey to Murdoc's.

In her sleep she could vaguely hear a woman screaming, and then two people yelling, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Then she only heard one person walking out the door followed by blaring sirens and a mans voice. Then it was silent. Later she heard a beeping of some monitors, and a few women's voices. She felt someone touching her, and she could feel no pain. Lesley opened her eyes she was laying on her bed, and looked at her arms. Nothing was wrong there were no bruises, and no open sores. She didn't even have a headache. She got off her bed with ease and looked in her vanity mirror. Nothing about her was different. She had the same face the same hair, and no bruises. Lesley sighed, "It was only a dream. None of that ever happened!" She squealed with excitement and started getting her stuff together so she could go to Murdoc's house and never have to worry about seeing Chad again. She pulled out four pink suitcases and started packing everything the she couldn't live without. Suddenly she had a new outlook on going to live with Murdoc. She was actually happy about it. She would have no rules and she could do whatever she wanted. Lesley happily smiled and pulled open her dresser drawers making sure she got every little clothing item making sure that everything was folded. But as she was packing she couldn't help but think that it wasn't a dream.

"Because it felt too real."

Erika note: HEY! I am back! Sorry for the pause in stories. Ok this story is going to get a lot better I just had to get some background detail in there! Lesley and Janae are my own characters, and I DO NOT own the gorillaz. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think!

THANK YOU!


	2. Awakening

Janae pounded impatiently on the outside of Lesley's door, "Lesley are you ready yet?" There was no answer, but of course how could Janae hear anything over the music that Lesley was blaring. Janae pounded again, "Lesley, turn down your music I want to talk to you." Once again there was still no answer over the waves of pulsating music, "Lesley!" Janae finally gave up and screamed over the top of her lungs. Janae tried to catch her breath as the music became softer, and softer to a dull roar, "Lesley, can I come in please? I wanted to talk to you!" Janae shouted unaware that she was actually shouting. Lesley walked to the other side of her bedroom door and let Janae in, "What?" Lesley asked shrugging her shoulders, and her right hand settling on her hip. Janae laughed at her daughter and walked into her room and looked at the disarray of her closet, and the heaping piles of miscellaneous items on the tan carpet, "Sure is messy in her, Lesley." Janae announced.

"Yeah, I guess." Lesley sighed and went over to one of the biggest piles and started poking around for whatever she was looking for, "Cell phone charger, cell phone charger, cell phone charger." She repeated to herself and kicked around a few more piles. "Crap where is it!" Lesley exclaimed, and instead of letting her feet do all the work she bent over and started digging through the piles like a dog would dig in the soft, cool dirt. Lesley continued digging through pile after pile with no luck finding her charger, and while Janae stood there the whole time laughing. "God, Mom what is it!" Lesley yelled irritated that her mom wasn't doing a thing to help her find her charger when she was the one sending Lesley away in the first place. "So, what is it?" Lesley asked again with a little more patience in her voice. Janae put her hands on her hips in a mocking manner, "Do you really want to know where it is Lesley?" Janae tried to stay serous, but then stated laughing, "Your cell phone charger is plugged into your wall!" Janae busted out with laughter on the 'joke' that she played on her daughter.

"What!" Lesley stammered, "It was plugged in the wall the whole time?" She asked with reason. "Why didn't you just tell me? Do you know how much more I would have accomplished if you would have just told me something as simple as oh it is plugged in the wall. But no, you had to watch me franticly search for it for hour's mom. Didn't you?" Lesley lectured angrily. Janae gave her daughter a non-sympathetic look, "Oh please Lesley it wasn't for 'hour's' and if you would have kept better track of your things then none of this would have ever happened now would it?" She made pouty lips at Lesley then made herself back into a serious woman, "Well it is 10:30 a.m Lesley, and I told your father that I would have you to his erm, house," she stalled on the word house. "By two o'clock. So that means we have to leave in about thirty minutes!" Janae did the math along in her head as she went along, "So hurry up and get what you absolutely need to and le's go. God only knows what Murdoc would say to me this time if I were to be late." Janae shook that memory out of her mind and exited Lesley's room.

Lesley rolled her eyes, and shut her door once again turning up her music one last time to let it run through her head, and make her forget about the terrible dream that she had the night before. She went into her small bathroom, and picked up all her makeup, hair brushes, and her other toiletries, and saw her reflection in the mirror. For a split second it looked like the girl she had seen the night before. The girl with the running tears down her face, the bruises, and all the bleeding sores, but again it was her own reflection in the mirror and there was no cuts, or bruises. It was only her normal face, "It's going to be a new adventure, new adventure, new adventure." She told herself and closed her eyes closely tight just in case the girl with the bruises was to show up once again. "It is going to be alright Lesley." She consoled herself, "Remember what you told yourself that it was going to be an adventure, and that you were going to be okay. It is going to be a new experience Lesley trust me!" Lesley opened her eyes widely and saw no one else in the mirror other than herself.

Lesley glanced around the mirror then turned away, "Mom I think I am ready to go now." She shouted making sure that her mom heard her and that she was going to help carry her suitcases out to the car. "I'm coming Lesley god there is no need to scream." Janae yelled stomping down the hall towards Lesley's room. She flung the door open and walked inside to grab the other two suitcases that Lesley wasn't carrying. "God Lesley, what do you have in this thing? A block of cement?" Lesley rolled her eyes and started walking out to her mom's car. She was getting so tired of her mom always questioning and criticizing everything that she does. It is always, "Lesley why did you do that," or, "Lesley why didn't you do that," or her most favorite, "Lesley what the hell are you doing?" Yeah that was her Janae for you. A typical 'all about me' mom, or was that even typical?

Lesley yanked up the two suitcases that she was carrying and dropped them heavily into the trunk. "Lesley!" Janae yelled from their walkway, "Don't slam those bags in there like that ever again! Why did you do that?" Yes, that was another one of Janae's favorite sayings, "Lesley why did you do that?" That one was the one that bothers Lesley the most because half the time she didn't even know why she did it. They are just out of habit. For example that is always how she has put her bags, and suitcases into the trunk. Lesley gave her mom a death stare, "But I guess now it isn't okay!" And ran into the backseat of her mom's car. Janae's mom followed suit and slammed the bags into the trunk then climbed into the drivers seat, checked her mirrors, put on her seatbelt, and off they were to give her daughter away to Murdoc. Janae reached over to the car stereo and turned it on a pop music radio station. Lesley rolled her eyes, "She always has to put on a show everywhere we go," she thought, "Especially for Murdoc."

Pretty soon Janae's car was soaring down the highways, and flying down the freeways. Sometimes Janae was a reckless driver, but on the highways out to Kong you don't really need to be a perfect driver. No one really drives out that way too often, and if they do they usually pass straight through without stopping. Those of course who are not Gorillaz fans. The whole drive to Kong studios is mostly dry grassy plains with one moist, grassy mountain pass. But for the most part the drive is long, and boring with no scenery to look at except maybe a cow or two inside a wooden, square fence. The sky was particularly blue that day with big puffy clouds in shapes of all kinds of animals and shapes. So the full three hours Lesley let her bright blue eyes wander up at the clouds, and tried to figure out if she could find something that each one looked like.

The first white, puffy cloud she saw was kind of circular with a little line that ran up from the middle. Lesley decided that it was either a pumpkin, or a lollipop. The next one was a running Giraffe, and the one after that was a three layer birthday cake. Lesley was so into making sure that all the clouds had something to look like that she let time slip from her fingers. She only had about a half an hour in the car with her mom left. "Are you nervous?" Janae asked her daughter as she was watching the road stretch out before her. Lesley sat up in the back of the car, "Yes, well not really. Kind of, yes I am." Lesley debated, "Why?" Janae pulled herself farther away from the steering wheel. Who was she kidding there was no traffic or cars around for miles, "Well because Lesley you haven't seen your father in a long time, and I don't know what you are going to see while you are there."

Lesley shot a look of disbelief at her mom, "So what are you saying?" Janae took in a deep breath and rolled her crystal blue eyes, " I am saying is the last time you stayed with him it was only for a few days, and the whole time he had girls hanging all over him and doing other things I'm sure." There was silence in the car. Lesley knew her mom was right about that because last time that she was visiting there was a few different girls over each night, and that is when Murdoc didn't even live at Kong. "So it is going to be worse now." Lesley stated and stared out the window. This time not at the clouds she just stared at whatever passed by her eyes, and trying not to fall asleep to the same scenery playing over and over again. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lesley thought while still watching the monotonous scenery, "I wanted a new adventure, but maybe this will be more than I can handle," Lesley sighed and brought her knees up to her chest into a new position, "But I will do anything to get away from Chad.

Soon enough Lesley turned her attention to the front view of the car window. She could see a huge hill with a big, dark house on top of it. Right away somewhere in her stomach she knew that the house belonged to Murdoc. With every second passing by Lesley could feel her heart pound harder and harder. She could also feel herself getting more nervous when the car started to take the steep climb to Kong. Kong was coming nearer and nearer into Lesley's sight and she saw how big Kong was in comparison of what she thought it would be. Lesley thought that it would be tiny because Murdoc's old house that he used to live in was tiny. It was only a two bedroom apartment with a small bathroom and kitchen area. Lesley also remembered that it was usually always messy. And she was only there for a few days. Murdoc never paid any attention to her while she was there, but that wasn't a surprise because he never paid attention to her when she was gone anyways. "Did mom even tell him I was coming?" Lesley thought.

Lesley rolled her eyes, "She probably didn't. Knowing Mom she rather just dump me on him rather than telling him and having him refuse me to come. And of course he would refuse me to come." Lesley sank down lower into the backseat trying to hide her nerves and chills. The hill grew shorter and shorter as the car climbed its steep pathway. "Mom?" Lesley asked, "Did you tell Murdoc that I was coming?" Janae looked back in the mirror at Lesley then back at the road without answering. "Well!" Lesley scoffed trying to get the answer out of her mom, "Mom, just tell me please!" Lesley screamed with all her mite and let salty tears sting her eyes. "Mom!" She screamed again making Janae stop the car at a dead halt. "Dammit Lesley, What is it?" Janae yelled back at Lesley. Lesley wouldn't take another word out of her mom's mouth, "I ask you," she screamed spreading out her words with pauses, "If you even told Murdoc I was coming?" She finished then added, "Oh wait of course you didn't. You have had a plan all along you selfish…" Lesley was interrupted by Janae screaming and trying to hold tears back, " Lesley get out of the car now. I am done with you; get your stuff!"

Lesley jumped out of the car and went around to the trunk to grab her suitcases. One by one she took out the four suitcases then slammed them down on the hard gravel beneath her feet. When the forth one was out she gathered them all up into her arms and ran aside her mom's side in the car, "I hate you!" Lesley screamed one last time not caring who heard. Janae had nothing to say to her daughter so she started her car, but quickly thought of only one last thing to say, "I hope you know, Lesley," Janae started, "You are never coming back to me!" She yelled then whipped her car around and speeded back down the hill. Lesley watched her car fade into the distance then looked up ahead of her and groaned. She saw about one forth of a mile left uphill of course for her to walk up with four suitcases. Lesley sucked in one deep breath before grabbing up all four suitcases and starting back up the hill.

The whole way up the hill Lesley could not stop thinking about how she wasn't wanted. Her mom didn't want her around anymore. And of course Murdoc won't want her around after he finds out that Janae just dropped her on him. So pretty much she was all alone. Of course she had friends, but now all of them lived three hours away from her. But of course her "home" wasn't a home anyway. Chad was always over, and well most of the time Lesley played the mouse and he played the cat. Lesley also thought about how her new life was going to be. Would she have to go to school? Would she have to be in bed by a certain time? Would everyone hate her? Would they like her? Was Murdoc the same person he used to be? Or has he changed? Question after question exploded in her head. And most of them she couldn't answer. She would just have to wait and see.

Lesley's head peeked over the top of the hill. She was face to face with the building called 'Kong'. It was pretty big Lesley had to admit. She would probably get lost in it that is if she was welcome to even stay. Hopefully she will be able to because she would have no where else to go. Lesley tugged her suitcases a few more steps up onto Kong's front doors and dropped them in a sigh of relief. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do next. "Should I knock on this door?" Lesley thought, "Or is this even the right house?" Lesley looked up above the door there was a sign that said 'Kong Studios'. "Well that rules that out." Lesley said to herself and brought her hand to the door, but quickly took it back without a sound.

"I can't do it." Lesley sighed then quickly slammed her hand into the door so quickly that her mind couldn't keep up on what she was doing. Lesley heard footsteps walking towards the door so she grabbed the lightest suitcase and pulled it in front of her face. The door opened and Lesley could see a little bit of black hair above her suitcase, but nothing else. She quickly turned her head to the left, still behind the suitcase, and waited for someone to say something. "What do you want?" A familiar voice scoffed at Lesley. She froze. She didn't know what to say so she remained her stance behind the pink suitcase until the voice spoke again, "Who are you!" He demanded and tore the suitcase away from Lesley's face. Lesley gasped and jumped away from where she was standing then gazed up at Murdoc.

"Lesley." He asked with his eyes only focusing on her petite frame. Lesley nodded, "Murdoc?" She half asked half demanded. Murdoc nodded as well, "Why are you here?" He asked in an uncommon soft voice. Lesley sucked in a breath, "It really is a long story but some points are that me and my mom's boyfriend don't get along, so they sent me here, and my mom got mad so she made me walk about one forth of the way up here by myself carrying these four suitcases!" She told her story then pointed to the suitcases lined up except for the one she was hiding behind. Murdoc's eyes grew wide, "So she sent you here? Did she think that it would cure you or something?" He laughed swiftly. Lesley shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to move a little closer to Murdoc, "I really have to idea," She said, "But all I know is that I am not welcome back there, and I sure don't want to go back there." Tears came into her eyes once again, and she had no strength to hold them back. She wiped her eyes then looked back up at Murdoc, "I hated it there." She sniffled then put her arms back into a folded position.

Murdoc glanced at Lesley and knew that something must be going on, "Lesley is there anything you need to tell me?" He asked with concern for his daughter. Lesley shook her head afraid of what Murdoc would do if he knew, "No nothing." She said blankly then added, "Can I please stay?" She glanced up at Murdoc with her big blue eyes and patiently waited for his answer. He sighed, "Yeah of course, but if you start causing problems then you are gone." He said strictly then pulled Lesley into a quick hug before helping her carry her suitcases into Kong.

"Maybe I am going to be okay." Lesley said and answered all her questions.

Erika Note: Okay so chapter 2! Lesley is officially in Kong and this is where the story is going to really start! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it or more . PLEASE review I want to hear from you!!!

THANK YOU: lady ryou, the dum dum, harlequinangel27, celena FOR REVIEWING ON CHAPTER ONE!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

*Want to see your name up here? Then review ^_^.


	3. Encounter

Jia You!!! =]

"So I suppose that you will need a room to sleep in." Murdoc questioned Lesley and set her suitcases down in front of the black leather couch. "Well I guess I do unless you want me to sleep on the ground or something, Murdoc." Lesley asked jokingly and sat down on the couch. Murdoc sighed and rolled his eyes then sat on the couch to the left of Lesley, "Well none of our spare rooms are really clean at the moment. What I mean is 2D and I had some erm business to take care of, so you will have to come sleep in my Winnebago tonight." Lesley shrugged her shoulders, "That's fine with me." But what Lesley didn't know was that Murdoc was expecting some company later that night. "So who else lives here?" Lesley asked staring at one of the pictures on the opposite wall. Murdoc glanced at the picture. It was the family portrait that Russel wanted of the four of them.

"Well, Lesley," He started, "The fat one is Russel, the Japanese girl is Noodle, and the other one is 2D. Got it?" He asked her looking at her blank face. Lesley turned back to Murdoc and nodded, "I think so. How old is Noodle she looks young?" Murdoc uncrossed his legs, "Um well Noodle is 17,yes. Same age as you right?" Lesley nodded once again and leaned back into the soft leather couch, "Yes, I am, but I guess you wouldn't really know because you haven't seen, or talked to me in a very long time!" Lesley stated and sat back upright. Murdoc sank down into the chair and sighed, "I know Lesley I have been so busy lately with my band, and your mom hasn't helped either. This is actually strange of her to just drop you off here like she did. Before I remember her not even wanting you to be over here, but I guess things must have changed."

Murdoc sighed and continued, "Most likely for the better because it looks like you are pretty beat up." Lesley felt tears coming to her eyes and she grabbed her own arms protectively, "What do you mean beat up?" She asked with a shaky voice, "I don't look beat up do I?" She asked again remembering the face in the mirror she saw. "But that wasn't me!" Lesley thought to her self, "Can he see the face instead of me?" Murdoc shook his head, "No, Lesley you don't look beat up. It is just an expression. What has gotten into you?" He asked grabbing onto one of Lesley's shaking hands. Lesley took her fragile hand back, "Nothing has gotten into me! You just said 'beat up' and I thought that you saw something that I didn't."

Murdoc shook his head again, but this time slower, "No, again Lesley it is just an expression. Are you sure there isn't anything you need to tell me?" Lesley took a moment to herself to think. She couldn't tell him what Chad did to her! Murdoc would kill him. Maybe that wasn't so bad but still she couldn't tell him what was she even going to say? Lesley shook her head firmly, "No Murdoc," she faked out a laugh, "There is nothing I promise you!" Murdoc smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Alright well then do you want to go put your stuff in the Winnebago then I can introduce you to my band." He asked her then let go of the hug. Lesley smiled, "Yeah I would like that." She said then started following him out to his Winnebago only carrying one of her four suitcases.

Lesley followed him down two flights of stairs then through a door that led to a car park where of course his Winnebago was. It didn't look that great. It was mostly dirty on the outside and Lesley could tell that any day the door was going to fall off the hinges. The inside wasn't much better. There was one single black couch where Lesley knew that's where she would be sleeping for the night. Also, there was also several ashtrays and posters of bands, and half dressed women. The usual Murdoc. "And he was doing really well until now!" Lesley thought, "But he does seem really different from when I last saw him!" Murdoc shuffled around the Winnebago and kicked random items out of the way, "Sorry for the mess Lesley. If I would have known that you were coming then I would have cleaned up a little more."

"It's okay." Lesley said and plopped her self down onto the couch, "So is this where I'm sleeping?" She asked and pointed to the couch under her butt. Murdoc came out of the back room to see what she was referring to and replied, "Yeah, if that is all right with you. Tomorrow I should have a bedroom ready for you to sleep in I just have to wash the sheets and such." He mumbled and ran off into the back room once more. "Um," Lesley started, "Aren't you going to introduce me to some three other people?" She asked peeking into the back room from the couch. She couldn't see anything of course but she was just curious. Murdoc was still in the back room but said, "Yeah in just a minute I am just trying to clean up a little." Lesley rolled her eyes, "Since when did he care so much about cleaning up?" She thought then sank down into the not so comfortable couch and waited for Murdoc to be done.

"Can you please be done?" Lesley asked five minutes from when she asked before. She heard Murdoc's footsteps coming out into the room then she saw him, "Please." She repeated and pointed towards the door. Murdoc nodded, "Yeah just let me grab a sweatshirt really quick." Lesley rolled her eyes, "Okay but if you are in there trying to 'find' a sweatshirt for another five minutes I will go find one for you!" She yelled playfully so far enjoying her time at Kong. "I won't be five minutes," Murdoc said, "Because Lesley I am already done! Tada!" He announced like a small child and let her out to the car park and up the stairs once again. "Lesley," Murdoc turned to her and grabbed her face causing her to make the 'fishy lips', "I don't want you to feel intimidated by them alright?" He asked her laughing the whole time. Lesley nodded and followed him into a hallway, then another hallway. It seemed like the twists and turns of the hallways went together forever.

Finally they reached the studio where apparently everyone was waiting to meet Lesley. She followed Murdoc into the room, but no one was there, so she kept following him until they got to the other side of the room, which was the recording studio. From the door she could already hear a man's vocals with a girl's vocals trying to keep up. Lesley followed Murdoc deeper into the room so she could be seen by the three other people. "Russel, Noodle, and 2D come out here!" Murdoc yelled so that they could hear him from the other side of the glass. Within seconds the three living bodies were standing right in front of her, and probably wondering who she was.

"Murdoc," Russel spoke, "You know that you are not supposed to be dating under age girls let alone letting them come here! Do you know how much trouble you could be in, man?" Lesley looked at Russel like she had never looked at anyone before and started laughing, "You think what?" She could hardly get the three words out of her mouth she was laughing so hard. Lesley gripped onto Murdoc for support so she wouldn't fall to the floor, "Hi I'm Lesley," She started trying to smother out the giggles, "And I'm his daughter!" She stressed the word daughter then began giggling again. "Oh." Russel said and glanced at 2D, and Noodle to see if they had the same look on their face as he had on his.

"Well, welcome home Lesley!" Russel said with a huge smile, "I'm Russel that is 2D and Noodle." Lesley waved, "Hi." She grinned and gave each of them a hug, "I'm sorry if you don't want me here. My mom just dropped me off and well I have no where else to go unless I stayed with Murdoc's dad Sebastian." She shrugged her shoulders. Murdoc scoffed and shook his head, "There is no way that you are ever staying with my dad, Lesley." Russel chimed in, "And of course it is okay if you stay here with us! We have plenty of room." He smiled at Lesley and she smiled in return, "Thank you." She said with her stomach growling. She just remembered that she hadn't eaten since before they left that morning, "Um, Murdoc when in dinner?" She asked glancing up at him.

Murdoc looked at Russel. Who was he kidding he never made a meal. Well, at least for nobody but himself. "I will just order a pizza okay?" He asked everyone, but mainly Russel because he was the cook. Everybody nodded and agreed that it sounded good, so Murdoc whipped out his cell phone and called an order in. "Who knew that you could get a pizza delivered up here?" Lesley thought, "Oh well, at least I can eat some semi normal food!" Russel went and sat down in a chair on rolling wheels, "So how old are you Lesley?" He asked. Lesley pulled up another chair for herself and sat opposite from Russel, "I'm 17." She answered. Russel glanced back at her, "So aren't you still in school?" Lesley rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah I'm supposed to be. Is there a school around here?" She asked hoping the question would be no.

Russel shook his head, "Not for miles. We didn't want teenagers running all over around the property because they knew we lived there, so we moved here. It is a little more secluded." Lesley laughed, "Seriously you could kill someone out here and no one would ever know, or care!" Murdoc overheard the conversation, and laughed, "That is the point," he said then added, "The pizza just got here, so let's go eat." All five of the group walked down the twisted hallways and into a kitchen where of course the pizza was gracefully sitting on the table. "Yum!" Noodle screeched and flung open one box of pizza and immediately began to chow down. Lesley was amazed, "That is the first word I have heard her say all night!" She thought to herself, "Maybe they don't feed her." She joked.

Then Lesley as well went over to the boxes of pizza and began eating. "Mmm this is really good!" Lesley stated after taking one bite out of the vegetarian pizza. "It is really good." 2D agreed, and Lesley could see that a wave of jealousy crossed Noodle's face. Lesley wasn't quite sure if it was jealousy though, so she freed both of her arms and wrapped them tightly around 2D. When she broke away from the hug she looked into his eyes then secretly at Noodle. She had the same look that she did before, "She is so jealous of me!" Lesley thought, "That is strange. You think that she wouldn't care I mean I bet 2D has girls over every night!" Just to make it fair Lesley ran over and hugged Noodle, "I hope we can be great friends." She stated and smiled at the tiny green eyes girl.

Noodle smiled back, "I'm sure we will be." She answered unsure of what she thought of Lesley yet. Murdoc finished off the last of the pizza and disposed the cardboard boxes in the recycling bin, "Lesley are you ready to go to bed?" He asked seeing the tired expression painted on her face. Lesley glanced up at Murdoc, "But I just got here!" She protested then realized how tired she actually was. Murdoc looked at her again, "Lesley you look like you have been running on only a half an hour of sleep. Just go to bed I promise you that everyone will be here in the morning." Lesley rolled her eyes, "Alright." She said then started down the stairs, "Wait!" She yelled and ran back up, "I don't want to go there by myself! I will either get lost or fall." She made up some excuses just to see who would go with her.

"Will someone please come with me?" She pouted and waited for a volunteer. Noodle smiled and rolled her eyes, "I will go with you Lesley. I remember how it was when I first got here. I was too afraid to go anywhere by myself, so I would always make one of the boys come with me no matter what!" She grinned like it was some kind of accomplishment and followed Lesley back down the stairs. "So you are really Murdoc's daughter?" Noodle asked as she plopped down one stair at a time. Lesley turned around on the third step from the bottom and smiled, "Yeah I am, but it is bittersweet." Noodle let her eyes wander all over Lesley. She couldn't find a thing that reminded her of Murdoc, "What do you mean bittersweet?" She asked.

"Well," Lesley started, "I have hardly been able to see him my whole life, and the only time I really stayed with him was when I was six and he was a alcoholic pig. So I guess that's why I never saw him, or even spoke to him until now." Noodle nodded while jumping off the last stair, "Yeah well I hate to break it to you Lesley, but he hasn't changed." Lesley shrugged her shoulders and started walking towards the Winnebago, "I don't know Noodle. To me he has changed tremendously. Maybe you just don't see it as well as I do." Noodle nodded, "Yeah I guess that could be true. Well, since you are apparently going to bed I am going to leave you. Just know that if anything ever happens you can come talk to me," She laughed, "Even though I'm only a year older than you I feel like I know more about the boys."

Lesley smiled, and gave Noodle a hug, "It feels great that at least someone is watching out for me." She thought and turned to walk into the Winnebago where her black couch was waiting for her. Lesley got out of her clothes and into her pajamas and settled on the stiff couch. She didn't care to wash off her makeup that night because she was really tired. She didn't sleep well the night before because of her dream, and all the loud sirens and hospital noises that came afterward. "Such a weird dream for feeling so real." She thought as she let herself drift off to sleep.

A few hours later Murdoc went back to his Winnebago. He forgot that he was expecting come company that night and he didn't want Lesley to get the wrong impression of him again. So he went into his room in the Winnebago and waited for someone to knock on the door, "I hope Lesley is a deep sleeper." He thought to himself then went to go get a beer out of the small refrigerator. Then he heard it after his third beer. There was a small knock on the door following by the door opening. And who else to walk in than Rachel; a lady friend of Murdoc. "Rachel I can't tonight." Murdoc tried to explain, but was lead back into his room anyway. "Rachel my daughter is in the other room sleeping." He tried to explain again, but he decided against his better judgment, "Let's just make it quick then." He said with a toothy grin.

Lesley tossed and turned on the couch, "What is that noise." She thought still in a half asleep state. She turned over so she was facing away from the back of the couch and listened. "What is that noise?" She thought again this time realizing what it could be, "Oh," She laughed to herself, "Murdoc is just watching his special videos again!" So she closed her eyes and started to drift back asleep when she realized that it was Murdoc's voice she heard. She knew it had to be because it was the same noise that she had heard when she stayed at his house when she was six. Lesley made her eyes open once again, and she set her self up on the couch. "That bastard." She whispered and flung her self off the couch and straight down the hallway to Murdoc's room. "Get out, get out, get out!" She screamed getting louder and louder as she advanced down the small hall.

"Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and flung Murdoc's door almost off the hinges. Lesley stormed inside and saw what the noise was. "You!" She pointed to Rachel giving her a death stare, "Get out now!" She screamed and Rachel collected her clothing items off the floor and left without a goodbye. "And you," Lesley stared down Murdoc letting him know that he wasn't going to get off the hook easily, "I thought you had changed! Before all this you actually seemed normal. You actually seemed like my dad, but I don't know what to think now!" Lesley yelled not taking a second the breathe, "Maybe you still are the same Murdoc you were years ago! I can't believe I put my trust in you!" She began to cry, "And I have nowhere else to go! Maybe I will go find some whore house to stay in, or maybe I will go stay with Sebastian. Whatever my choice will be you will have to accept it!" She screeched and ran out of the Winnebago.

Lesley ran back up the stairs and ran down the twists and turns of the hallway until she found the room she was looking for. Noodle's room. Lesley quietly knocked on the door and was surprised to see that Noodle was still awake. "Hey can I sleep in here tonight?" Lesley asked trying to hold back her tears. Noodle nodded, "Of course you can," then added, "It was Murdoc wasn't it?" Lesley nodded and was welcomed into Noodle's spare bed.

That night Lesley couldn't stop thinking about where she would go next.

Erika Note: Okay so this is chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE review! It only takes 30 seconds!

These amazing people below did! :)

THANK YOU: Lady Ryou, De'Anna, Chelsea, The Dum Dum, and Swizzers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	4. The Run

"So what exactly happened?" Noodle asked the morning after Lesley came storming in, "Tell me everything, okay?" She nodded at Lesley trying to make her spill all the little details of her encounter. "Well," Lesley began, "Like I told you I just woke up, and heard noises, so I went to his room and there they were. Just all over each other, so I didn't even want to wait for an 'explanation' so I ran out of there and came here. Is that good enough?" Lesley laughed and laid back down on the bed. Noodle nodded, "Yes it is good enough if that is all that happened!" She lightly hit Lesley with a pillow and laid on the bed as well, "So are you going to forgive him?" Noodle asked. Lesley stared at the ceiling and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know maybe," She sighed, "I just wanted to think that he would be different you know? I always wanted a dad who was there for me or who even cared, and growing up it didn't seem like I had either of those things."

Lesley sighed once more and rolled over to face the wall, "Maybe I should just go stay with Sebastian. I don't even understand why Murdoc doesn't want me to anyway. It's not like he cares." She mumbled. Noodle rolled her eyes, "Lesley, I'm sure there is a reason why he doesn't want you to live there. Most of the time Murdoc doesn't have a reason for his words or actions, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a reason all the time. And I'm sure that he does care about you. Obviously he cares about you enough not to let you be living on the street or with Sebastian." Lesley rolled her eyes, "I don't see what is so bad about living with Sebastian, do you?" She turned to Noodle and waited for an answer.

"Well I don't know," Noodle exclaimed obviously there is a reason or else Murdoc would send you there. Just give Murdoc another chance I think he deserves it!" Lesley nodded, "I think he does too, but I want him to earn my trust back so he knows he cannot just do something to me and expect for me a accept and forget about it. I will go talk to him later, but first I am going to go on a run," Lesley decided, "Want to come, Noodle?" She asked staring at her with excitement. Noodle thought the idea over for a moment then shook her head, "No, that's okay Lesley, but thank you for asking." Lesley nodded once again and headed to the other side of Noodle's room to change into some exercising clothes. "You know running is really good for you!" Lesley jokingly stated as she pulled on a pair of black velour sweatpants. Noodle laughed and tossed a blue pillow off her bed making it fly across the room and gently smashing into Lesley's behind, "Lesley! No, you go ahead seriously running isn't really my thing. Besides I have some stuff to do today."

Lesley pulled on the matching jacket to the sweat suit and giggled, "Oh really? Like what Noodle?" She jokingly poked Noodle in the side, and received a poke. "Well," Noodle started, "I have to clean my room, my bathroom, and probably the kitchen since the boys are way to lazy to life a finger." Noodle laughed and poked Lesley in the ribs once more before she had her shoes on and was out the door. "Have fun Lesley!" Noodle yelled then walked over to her bathroom to start the chores.

Lesley smiled when she head Noodle's soft voice echo down the hall she had no idea where she was going to run to, but she knew that she had to run as far away from Kong as she could get. She just needed some time to herself to think, "A little me time." She thought and opened the big Iron Gate that blocked the start of Kong's driveway then threw herself forward running towards her blind goal. She headed what she thought to be north along the highway and let her petite body cut through the cool, crisp air. Each time a car went by she could feel theirs stares up and down her body. "I guess it's unlikely to see someone running here." She thought to herself and kicked up her running.

Again car by car passed her and the stares were getting closer and closer to her bikini line. She even got a few honks from inconsiderate college age men. She repaid them with a glare and a unsatisfied face sometimes she even stuck out her tongue like she used to do when she was a little girl. She had always thought that no one could ever beat you when you stuck out your tongue. Like that was the worst thing that anyone could do. Of course when she was introduced to the dark real world she found out there are more things that beat the tongue than the tongue beats. "So much happens when you are introduced into the real world," Lesley thought, "You discover drugs, alcohol, relationships, and anorexia." Lesley started to get tears in her eyes, "That was so long ago, anorexia, but it is always in the back of my mind. Whenever I eat there is a little voice in my head telling me not to and trying to make me stop."

Lesley started to feel the tears stream down her face, "I was fifteen. How could I do so much wrong to myself when I was fifteen? And even after all these years I still think about it. Sometimes I will even try to sabotage my own food so I won't even eat it. I've tried to fully recover, but I'm not sure if I ever can. I think it will always be in the back of my mind. And you know what? I will have to find a way to fight it." Lesley seemed to regain her smile again and once more she kicked up her running place. She could see a few buildings and houses in the distance, and she knew where her goal was now.

As she got closer and closer to the buildings she could see that it just wasn't a few buildings. It was a little town. There were also two little neighbor hoods behind the town up on the monstrous hills that surrounded it. They didn't look like very fancy neighbor hoods, but they all looked decent enough to live in. Lesley slowed down her pace. The town was busy enough and it would be very hard for her to quickly dodge in between people and baby strollers. She slowed down to a normal paced walk and took a look around. The town was so beautiful. All the buildings were old red brick on the outside, but when she peered through the windows she could see that the insides look like they would belong in somewhere like California, not here. There was a peaceful essence all around Lesley while she walked through the town. The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Lesley walked down a few more blocks enjoying the views of the tiny city like town. She soon found a little park bench outside of a clothing store that she gently plopped down on. The town did seem a little familiar to her, but she couldn't think of why it did. Of course she had never been here before. Then something caught her eye. From a distance it looked like it was a statue or street graffiti. Lesley rose up off of the bench and started walking towards the object. But as she walked closer and closer she could see that is wasn't what she thought. There was a guy in a black and powder blue sweatshirt handing out colorful flyers. He had the richest brown hair and the softest blue eyes. Even softer than her own. Full of curiosity Lesley walked over to the guy, "Hey." She said letting her eyes linger in all the right places. The guy returned her smile, "Hey," He replied quickly then added, "I'm Nixon," He shrugged his shoulders, "And you are?" He asked Lesley smiling at her once again.

"Lesley blushed, "Oh I'm Lesley. What are you handing out?" She asked him and stared down at the printed sheets in his hand. Then let her eyes gaze up his body until they climbed up and reached his eyes again. Nixon smiled like he knew what she wanted, "Well I am throwing a party tonight, and everyone is invited," He smiled at Lesley, "And if everyone is invited then of course you can come if you want to." Nixon extended out his right hand and pushed the flyer into Lesley's. Lesley accepted the paper and let her eyes wander all over the colors and prints of the paper. "So the party is tonight?" She asked. Nixon looked up at the cloudy grey sky he could tell that it was about to rain just like every other day in England. Then he looked back down to Lesley, "Yeah it is tonight and all the directions are on the paper. I hope you can make it." He pleaded then walked away from Lesley leaving her standing in a small alleyway alone again.

"Well," Lesley thought to her self, "The address isn't to far away from this town. I bet it is one of the houses on the hill." She sighed, "It looks like it's about to rain. I will go back to Kong, get ready, and take one of the cars up to the party. I'm not going to let Murdoc keep me from having fun." She decided, and started running back the way she came. Only about a half a hour into her run it started to rain, "Great," Lesley said out loud, "Now I will have even more work to do at home, but I'm sure it will all be worth it." Lesley kicked up her pace and ran the last leg faster than she had ever ran before.

As soon as Lesley got back to Kong she threw her self into the shower and began her routine to get ready. She was super excited about the party last night, and the nice thing was that she would forget about everything that happened between her and Murdoc. At least for now. She made sure that she washed her hair and body extra well because she didn't want to smell like she had been out running all day even though she did. She used her special shampoo 'Midnight Rose' it always reminded her of a vacation that her and her mom took before Chad was in her life. "I wonder how mom is doing?" She asked herself while she washed all the conditioner out of her blonde hair, "It's not like I can call her or anything. She probably wouldn't answer." She sighed then reached out of the shower to grab the pink towel that she placed on the counter before the shower.

Lesley took her arm with the towel enclosed in it back into the shower and started to dry off her whole body. "Hmm that's weird," Lesley thought to herself, "All my bruises are gone. Before I came to Kong I still had some leftover bruises from Chad. They were so visible that I thought that they would still be here, but I guess not." With a smile of joy on her face she opened up the shower door and stepped down onto the bath mat that she placed on the floor. She carefully wiped all the steam away from the mirror and looked at her self. She still looked like the same person just a little more wet. Lesley had to wipe away the mirror one last time and then she started putting on her make up.

She decided that she would wear her favorite jean mini skirt and her favorite royal blue top. It was one of her most favorite outfit's she owned, and she looks great in it. Lesley put down her mascara and threw on her clothes. "Damn I look good." She joked with herself and started blow drying out her hair. Then after she was done with that she took out her light pink hair straighter and used it all over her hair. Finally she decided that she looked well enough to let herself out of the house again. So she walked down to the car park took one of the boys red cars and was surprised to see that the keys were in the car, "How stupid." She giggled and started the ignition.

Lesley only had to drive for about 20 minutes before she found the address that she was supposed to be at. The house was painted a light blue with crisp white trimming, and a veranda that reached all the way around the house. It looked like a regular house. But of course she didn't know what to expect when she took a random flyer. She thought that it would have been a party house or maybe in an apartment, but no it was in something normal. Lesley parked on the other side of the road and dashed across to the front lawn. She could already feel the music pumping under her black heels. When a deep exciting breath she walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Erika Note: Okay OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry that it took SUPER long to type up this chapter. First I was having all kinds of tests and homework at school that I had to keep up with. Well as you all may know I mentioned about my surgery. Well my surgery was yesterday (May 15). And now I am in so so soooo much pain. UGH well maybe I will be able to get more chapters up now. I have had a very bad night's sleep last night and I'm on all kinds of pain meds, so if this chapter jumped a little (which it did), or you didn't get anything let me know. Please review!!

THANK YOU: To everyone that reviewed last chapter I would post your names up but it's been so long I forgot everyone who reviewed just for the last chapter. Shoot I'm sorry, but if you did review last chapter leave me a review letting me know, and I will add you on next time!!!

THANK YOU.


	5. Forgiven

Lesley could feel her heart pounding in her head. She was so nervous, but she couldn't tell why. Probably because she was just so excited to get out of the house and away from Murdoc. An anonymous person with plum black hair opened up the doorway and led Lesley into the house. Lesley walked farther into the house and glanced around. It looked like a normal family home on the inside as well. Except for the food tables, loud music, and alcohol. Lesley could also see that numerous couples were using the bedrooms upstairs for god only knows what. Lesley felt a light hand grip her shoulder, "Hey I'm glad you could come," the boy who gave her the flier exclaimed, "I'm sorry but I did forget to tell you my name earlier," He stuttered, "It's Justin." Lesley blushed. She really liked this guy for not knowing hardly anything about him, "Yeah I'm Lesley," she replied, "So this is your house?" Justin removed his hand from her shoulder, "Yeah it is, well technically it is my parents house, but I live here." Lesley gave him a quick nod and a smile, "It's nice. Thanks for inviting me again."

Lesley let her blue eyes meet his once again then she walked over to the drinks where she could already see a crowd of teenagers engaged in drinking games. Lesley never usually drank unless she was given something by her mom, or at parties. "So this is going to be my drinking night!" Lesley giggled then without a moment's pause downed her first watered down raspberry margarita. One drink turned into four and four into six. Pretty soon she was unaware of how many she had drank and unaware of all of her senses. She was up dancing on the table with other girls and getting closer and closer to Justin throughout the night. Throughout all the loud mixes of music she managed to find Justin again within a group of his friends. "Hey!" She half yelled half laughed. Justin turned around to face her, "Hey Lesley how is everything?" Lesley smiled, " Everything is fine, but do you want to hangout and talk for awhile I'm feeling a little wobbly." Justin returned her smile and grabbed her arm, "Sure we can go up into my room where it is more quite and private." Lesley followed his lead and walked into her own trap. If only knew what was waiting for her she would turn around and sprint down those stairs and out the door.

They walked up the two flights of stairs then took a left all the way down the hallway to Justin's room. He led her in, shut the door, and locked it. "You can sit down if you want." Justin exclaimed and motioned to his queen sized bed with the neatly made navy blue comforter and the barricade of soft, plush pillows. Lesley took the invitation and sat down on the left side of his bed and let her back gracefully lay against the pillows, "I love your bed!" She giggled, "It's much more comfortable then the one at my dad's house." Justin flashed a smirk, "So why did you want to come up here?" Lesley thought the question through in her mind and made sure that whatever her drunken mind would say wouldn't embarrass her, "Well, you're the one who took us up here. I just asked if you wanted to talk somewhere private." Justin let out a small laugh, "That's true, but about right now this is the only semi-quite place we can get. You know Lesley," he questioned, "I think I'm really starting to like you. Your not like any other girl that I have been with."

Lesley let her eyes grow wide, "Really?" She asked. It had been awhile since anyone has told her that. To her face at least. Justin put one strong arm around Lesley's shoulder, "But maybe just for," he stopped mid sentence and began kissing her. Lesley quickly pulled out of the forced kiss, but was abruptly pulled back into it. Justin wrapped his strong arms around Lesley, and pulled her semi on top of him. Lesley willingly went along and did what the pushing hands told her to. "Is this good?" Justin smiled as he pulled away from kissing her, "Yeah its good." Lesley lied not wanting to make Justin mad, "Um Justin, I think I should go now." Lesley said with some quivering in her tone. "Oh," Justin whispered, "Your not going anywhere." He flipped Lesley over so she was lying on her back and pushed her against the bed. "No I think I should!" Lesley yelled and escaped Justin's strong pin of her on the bed. As she got up Justin tried to grab her and drag her back down, but she had a sense of power and she hurried up and unlocked his bedroom door so she could escape.

Lesley ran down the stairs so fast that it felt like she would not even be able to stop herself if she could. She touched the last stair before the main landing, and collapsed. She was so out of breath it felt like she was only breathing out of a straw filled with peanut butter. She got up from the hardwood floor and made her way over to the drinks again. "I really shouldn't be staying here any longer," Lesley thought, "But one more drink wouldn't hurt then I'm out of here." Lesley again chose a raspberry margarita, and downed it even faster than she had with the other 7 or 8. She put her empty glass down and was about to leave before she saw the monster that was gracefully ambling down the stairs. Lesley, not wanting to be seen, ducked behind the couch that a few couples were making out on, and watched what Justin was here for. Justin walked over to a young, maybe 15, or 16, and began pulling them into his messy trap. Lesley watched as he got them drinks after drinks and threw then down the naive girls throats. To Lesley it seemed like behind their drunken masks the girls were getting really into him. Then Lesley's heart dropped into her stomach. She saw Justin take the arms of the two girls and he started to lead him to his 'quite place'.

Lesley couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want what happened to her to happen to those girls. And she also didn't know if they would be able to get away if they even wanted to. Lesley rose out from behind the couch and halfway jogged over to the stairs. "Hey Justin!" Lesley demanded. Justin let go of the girls' arms and turned to face Lesley, "Oh hey Lesley," He scoffed back at her then turned to his new victims to say, "Lesley is that stupid girl I told you about. The one that ran from me when I was only trying to help her," Justin forced a laugh, "Oh well I have two better girls now don't I?" Lesley was disgusted. She could feel her anger rising inside her and seeping out her fingertips. "Well girls," Lesley began, "I hope you like getting raped because that's what almost happened to me, and he really sucks at making out, just so you know." Lesley ended her speech with a cocky smile and flashed her eyes up at Justin. "Well girls are you ready to go upstairs?" Justin asked to the girls and began leading them up into his room. The girls followed Justin into their own trap just like Lesley did minutes before. Lesley rolled her eyes, "I guess there is nothing I can do for you," She motioned to the girls, "Watch out for each other, you never know what that bastard will do." Lesley glared one more time at Justin then headed through the door to leave.

Lesley slammed the house door on the way out and walked over to her car. "I shouldn't be driving," Lesley thought, "But I don't feel to drunk anymore, I'll be okay." Lesley assured herself and unlocked her car and hopped into the drivers seat. She turned the key, started her car, and pulled out from the side of the street. She turned on all the streets with perfect precision to get to the highway that bridged between Kong and Justin's house. It was quite a long drive. The highway speed limit was only 50 but she soon found herself going 60 then 70 because the highway was so absent of cars. Once her car hit 80 Lesley was feeling pretty good. She felt like nothing else in the world mattered right now and she finally felt all her worried fade away in the distance and she drove past the little towns off the freeway. Ten more minutes into her drive and she was still going fine. Now there were a few more cars on the road because she was going through a more known area but that didn't slow her down. She just swerved in and out of cars like it was nothing. Pretty soon she saw her exit and she shifted over into the right most lane to get off. She began to slow down just a little for a sharp curve on a high bank, but before she knew what was in front of her eyes she served into the guardrail. Lesley slammed on her brakes thinking that would stop her car. She span out. Lesley put her brakes on stronger and flipped her wheel the other way, but it was the wrong move. Her car was thrown through the guardrail and rolled six times down the bank.

Lesley heard the crashing of her car, and all her window's glass shattering, piercing her with its fine hair. She heard the sound of the airbags finally going off and felt them slap her face, and she could feel the cuts all along her body start to bleed. Her car was inclosing in on her as it rolled down the bank. The walls were starting to bend inward and enclose her into her car. "This is it." Lesley thought, "I'm going to die here." Lesley dizzily pulled her right arm out from under the pounds of glass and pushed the On Star help button. It felt like her arm gained ten pounds since she had been driving. She shrieked as she put it back down. She forgot about all the glass and made a huge, deep incision across her arm. She watched as the cups and cups of blood poured outside her body and stained the glass, and her car red. Lesley's car wobbled and lost balance midway on the bank and flipped over three more times. Throughout the turns Lesley was thrown most of the way into the passenger side of the car. On the last roll it caused her to hit her head on the broken window. Lesley slipped into unconsciousness. Her body began to turn numb, then nothing.

Bright lights surrounded her in a sea of whites, and grays as Lesley awoke. There was clearly more people than the room could capacitated and there was I.V's on almost every possible vein in her body. Lesley groaned and tried to close her eyes once more, but was stopped by a familiar face. "Noodle?" Lesley forced out of her weak lips. Noodle smiled and gently stroked Lesley's face, "Your okay," she exclaimed with a slight joyous expression, "I need to go get your dad, he will want to know that you are finally aware." Lesley softly shook her head, "No, Noodle." She winced, but by the time the words escaped her mouth Noodle was already out the door and on her way to bring in another sea of people. Lesley looked at herself. This was the first time since before the party that she clearly understood what happened. She examined the spot where she sliced her arm open on the glass. There were about thirty stitches and patches of gauze to hold everything together.

Lesley looked up at the two nurses that were by her side, "What happened to me?" She asked. The petite blonde nurse on her right side glanced down and shook her head while the other plump brunette nurse was inserting yet another I.V. "Really!" Lesley exclaimed, "I know how I got here, but what did I do to myself?" The blonde nurse sighed and put one of her gentle hands on Lesley's, "Well my dear, you have quite a few gashes on your arms and one on your right leg and back. Also, you received a minor concussion, which you were unconscious for 26 hours. Lastly you have major bruises along your neck, right side, and back. "Oh," Lesley whispered and watched as her hospital door flew open with the return of Noodle and the arrival of Russel, 2D, and Murdoc. "Ah, welcome back Mr. Niccals," Exclaimed the brunette as if this was a fancy dinner and not a hospital, "We were just discussing with your daughter about her injuries." Murdoc glanced up at the nurse then back down to his daughter with a disapproving stare. Everything went silent. No one said a word, and no one knew what word should be said.

Silent screams were transferred between Murdoc and Lesley, but an outsider wouldn't even think anything of it. "I'm sorry Murdoc," Lesley apologized, "I don't know what got into me, but all I know is that it was enough to scare me so I will never do this again." Murdoc looked down at Lesley in her hospital bed and all wrapped up with cords and stiff blankets, "Damn right you won't." He then turned his attention once more to the brunette nurse, "When is she allowed to come home?" The nurse pulled out her clipboard from behind her and started glancing at all the meaningless notes she had taken throughout the day, "Well, if Lesley keeps progressing throughout the day we can let her go tonight," She paused and turned another page scribbling more notes and directions, "You will just have to make sure that she gets plenty of rest, drinks lots of liquids, and that she takes her pain medication and tries to get up as little as possible."

Noodle bounded up to Lesley's side and grabbed her hand, "Oh we will don't worry," she said with a sincere smile to the nurse then looked down with saddened eyes at Lesley, "Don't worry, I will take great care of you! You won't have to do anything until your fully healed." Murdoc nodded and agreed with Noodle. Despite that everything was as okay as it could be Lesley could tell that there was a deeper sadness behind everyone's eyes. There was something else that was bothering everyone that Lesley didn't know about yet. And quite honestly, its better if she didn't at the moment because who knows what stress this would add to her emotions on top of her car accident.

The nurses began undoing all Lesley's I.V's, and giving Murdoc all the medication, directions, and bandages she would need until she was fully healed. Once all her vitals had been checked and the Doctor assumed that she was ready to go home. Russel helped her out into the car where they could get her back to Kong and into bed for some well needed rest. The car ride was quite. No one knew what he or she could say or ask because they didn't want Murdoc to blow up about it. The jeep pulled into the Kong garage and Russel once again let Lesley hang onto him for support, "Thanks Russ," Lesley said as they were walking back to her room, "It seems like you are the only one who is sincere about helping me." Lesley forced out a smile and laughed a little. Russel tightened his grip on Lesley while she walked up the stairs, "No, 2D, and Noodle will help lots I'm sure," He paused, "Don't worry about it."

Lesley nodded and pushed open the door to her room. Everything was in the exact place that she left it before the accident. Her bed was not made, her bathroom still was a disaster with makeup smeared on the counter and her mascara tube was still wide open. Lesley walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of light pink pajama bottoms, and a soft grey tank top to wear while she was in bed. She pulled them on never minding that Russell was still in the room. He pulled the covers back on her bed and helped her lay down, "So," He asked Lesley, "How long do you think you will be out for?" Lesley got settled into bed, "Well, maybe only a few days. I know I don't want to be out that long." Russell nodded, "Well are we all set then? Do you need anything?" Lesley paused and lightly shook her head, "No I'm okay for now."

Russel gave her a light hug then began walking towards the door, "Just text me if you need anything." Russel left and barely shut her door just incase she needed to yell for someone. He walked back down the stairs and joined everyone else at the dinner table. "When are you going to tell her, Murdoc?" He asked as he pulled out a chair and sat himself down. Murdoc thought about it for a few moments thinking the right answer over. He raised his eyes up to look at his band mates, "Tomorrow."

Erika Note: Ok so, wow. I have been gone for a long time right? Well, I'm back! I hope you liked the new chapter! It is kind of long but I feel like I owe it to you all! There are reasons why this chapter but the main reason I can say is my surgery, and the start of school! It's just been crazy so please forgive me. As the story goes this one has about another 2 chapters left, but I think the last one won't be as long. Well, I'm going to get started on the next chapter! Thank you soooooo much for reading! :)


	6. Tomorrow

The bright sun arose just like any other day at Kong. It was warming and a good sight to see after all the darkness that had happened the night before. Lesley was feeling much better to her surprise. The doctors had told her it might take two or even three days before she might even feel like getting out of bed, but today she was determined to not be a vegetable. She got up out of her warm, queen-sized bed and leaned forward to catch her balance on the nightstand. She caught herself and felt her stitches pull on her arm. "Ouch!" Lesley gave a little yelp then grabbed her arm. This movement caused her to lose her balance once again sending her crashing onto the floor. Lesley brought her knees up to her chest to keep her stable then checked her arm. Everything was ok, but the sight of the gash stitched up, made her weak in the knees. She took in several deep breaths and tilted the back of her head against her mattress. "I can do this, I can do this." She repeated to herself and climbed off her floor, once again, to stand onto her feet. This time she found her strength and made it out of her room into the long cold hallway. She gracefully guided her feet across the soft hardwood and opened one of the last doors that went out into the kitchen.

There she found an uneasy Murdoc already awaiting her arrival. Lesley briefly glanced in his direction then quickly turned her attention to the helicopter she saw flying shakily outside the window. She stayed there until the helicopter was far out of her sight then turned around to see Murdoc's eyes pressed against her face. She again shrugged them off and began to walk back to her room when an arm intercepted her path, "Let me go!" Lesley said shakily as Murdoc led her to a chair at the kitchen table. "No, Lesley I have something to say to you and," Murdoc was caught in the middle of his sentence, "And it is going to be one of the hardest things I have ever had to say." This got Lesley's attention, "Oh really?" She asked, "Then tell me! Try to make me feel worse than I fell today! I know that's why my mom sent me here. She wanted me to see how bad, insensitive, and hurtful you are. So then when I came running home just maybe I would finally like her ass hole of a boyfriend Chad. And you know what?" Lesley pushed out through her mouth as tears were forming in her eyes. Murdoc stood up from the table and pounded his fists violently down, "I don't care what your mom thought of me okay? And I'm sorry that you have to have me for a Dad. I wasn't thrilled that you were coming either, and all I am here for right now is to tell you the news about your mom!" He screeched then lowered his voice to face the information that he was about to reveal.

"Lesley," He started reaching across the table to comfort her, " Last night Chad was very drunk, and he got into a fight with your mom. Well your mom," Murdoc paused seeing the hurt in Lesley's eyes. He grasped her hand in both of his and continued, "Chad beat your mom to death last night. I got the news this morning from the hospital." Lesley took her hand back and stared to weep, "What! What do you mean? She can't be gone! When I go back there he is going to get me to." Lesley drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed even harder. "Lesley!" Murdoc exclaimed, "What do you mean? He hit you?" Lesley gazed up with her blue eyes and stared into Murdoc's face and nodded. "God," Murdoc grasped his head then paced around the kitchen, "Why didn't you ever tell me Lesley I could of helped you. None of this would have ever happened." Lesley brought her head up once more, "Why," she asked Murdoc. Letting her eyes burn holes through his skin, "Why I never told you is because you never loved me! You never wanted me and you never cared! I hate you." Lesley tore out of her chair and raced back down the hallway to her room as fast as she could.

Opening the door Lesley slammed it shut and made sure it was properly locked before she collapsed down onto her bed. "Why did she have to die?" Lesley asked herself and then allowed her mind to slip into a dream free sleep. The next few mornings were a blur. The same events happened everyday. Lesley awoke to one of the four band members trying to make her come out, then again around lunch when they tried to make her eat, and once around dinner to see if she even was alive. On the fifth day nothing was different. Lesley awoke and stayed in bed as usual she had no more intentions of living and she has the gashes across her arms to prove it. The only thing that did change everyday for her was how many cuts she made and how many pounds she lost from the lack of nutrition. Lesley arose from her bed and made it over to her window. She gazed out and saw one of the helicopters she saw a few days back, "I wish that they would come take me away," Lesley noted and sank down the wall until her legs were flat against the ground. Lesley sighed. She had heard another knock on the door, it was 2D. "Lesley? Lesley!" 2D said in his uncertain voice, "I know your mom is dead but," Lesley jumped off the ground and ran over to her door, "Leave me alone and shut up you don't' know anything about what's going on!" There was no other noise.

Lesley walked back to her bathroom where the sharp teeth of her razor were calling her name. She abruptly turned on the facet to the bathtub and let it run until it was just right. With tears in her eyes she turned to face herself in the mirror, "I hate you!" She screaming pounding her fists against the weak glass causing it to break and shatter, "I hate you!" She checked her bath water then she lowered her frail body down into the warm water. With an old rag by her side she took the razor and glided it across her wrist three times, each much deeper than the other. Without wincing she drug it across her thighs, and arms until she felt completely numb, and when she didn't she drug it across even more causing her bath water to turn a deep unsettling red. Lesley could feel herself slipping away with each cut. She could feel all her bad memories gushes out of her. "Lesley?" She heard from outside her room as she took another cut for her arm. She was too weak to answer.

Another bang on her door startled her out of her skin, but she was too distant to wonder whom it was. Suddenly her bathroom door flung open off its hinges, with no one other than Murdoc on the other side. "Lesley!" Murdoc screamed then ran over to her side and attempted to pull Lesley free from her bathtub. Lesley looked up into his eyes, and then hers gently glided to the back of her head as her pulse began to slow. "Oh god," Murdoc whispered and pulled out his cell phone to call 991. "Dad." Lesley whispered and gently touched his face as her mind sank down lower and lower out of her body. She was numb.

A rush of air kept collecting within Lesley's head. She had been hearing the low chatter of voices around her for almost two days. She could think, and she could hear, but she didn't have the will to get up. She didn't want to be here. She was no longer numb. She could feel her whole body ache, but it wasn't the kind of pain that she inflicted while cutting herself. It was another type of gut wrenching pain that had been absent from her mind since she had left her mom's house. She could feel bruises tormenting her all along her back and shoulders. Lesley slowly opened one eye, and gazed around. Everything seemed to be white, and there in fact were a few people in the room. "Hello." Lesley whispered hoping someone would hear her, "Hello!" She said a little louder and attempted to raise one arm. As soon as she knew it a young nurse was at her side, "Well hello miss!" the nurse exclaimed trying to pretend that everything was alright, "I see your awake now would you like to try to sit up?" Lesley nodded her head and let the nurse pull her up into a sitting position. "So how are you feeling today?" The nurse asked and reached over to grab her clipboard. Lesley gazed around at her body, "Well all my cuts are gone now."

The nurse gave Lesley a questioning look, "What do you mean your cuts?" She asked, "You never had any cuts, my dear, just bruises and a bad concussion." Lesley took another look at herself. There were bruises covering all over her body. "What happened to me?" Lesley looked up at the nurse with tears in her eyes, "The last I remember I cut myself and my Dad called the ambulance to get me." The nurse backed away from Lesley's bed and set the clipboard back down onto the nightstand, "Lesley," she started, "Your Dad didn't call the ambulance. They found you and brought you here by themselves." Lesley shook her head, "What? But I remember it so clear? What is happening to me?" The nurse quickly checked her pager, "Well, I may not be able to tell you everything, but I know someone who can. Would you like me to go get them?" Lesley gently nodded her head then leaned back onto the air pumped hospital pillows.

Outside her room Lesley could hear the Nurse conversing with another male. As they got closer to her door she made sure that she would be able to stay up through the chat because there was lots of important questions to be asked. "Here you go sir." The nurse held the door open and send a quick smile to Lesley before she let the guest into the room. Lesley turned her attention to the double doors and let her eyes wander over to the guest, "Murdoc." She whispered. Murdoc approached her bed with a gentle look across his face, "How are you today Lesley?" Lesley shook her head and let tears well up in her eyes, "I'm not okay at all! First I find out from you that my mom is dead, second I cut and starved myself until I nearly died, then I woke up here finding out that I never cut myself at all, and I have no idea what is going on!"

Murdoc took her hands in his, "Lesley you never cut yourself, and I haven't even spoke to you since about five years ago, so I don't know what you're talking about." Lesley took a deep breath in, "So maybe that's why there is no cuts, but I know you told me! Are you saying that all I went through the past few days was a dream?" Murdoc looked deep into her eyes, "I guess so Lesley. I wouldn't lie to you about this, and there is clearly no cuts on your arms." Lesley nodded, "Will you please tell me what happened to me then? Please, I want to know. Tell me how you haven't spoke to me in five years, and tell me how I got here.

Well Lesley the last time I spoke to you was on your birthday, and after that conversation your mom called me up and said that I was never to talk to you again. So I have no idea why you think you just talked to me, but that's not true." Murdoc was interrupted, "So if this was a dream and there is no cuts then my mom is still alive! Where is she Murdoc?" Murdoc sighed, "Lesley what happened was a few nights ago you and Chad got into a fight and he beat you badly, almost killing you. After he thought you were gone he went to your mom and he beat her to death. A neighbor heard all the noise and called the police, that is how they found you, and for your mom it was too late. Once they took you here, to the hospital, you were asleep, in a concussion, for a good few days. Then the hospital called me here and well here I am. Lesley turned her head away and began sobbing once more, "So everything about Kong, you, and the party was all a dream? It seemed so real, and yet my mom is still gone." Murdoc moved closer to Lesley on the bed, "I'm sorry Lesley. There was nothing I could do.

"I know." Lesley stated, wiped the tears from her eyes, and gracefully wrapped her bruised, frail arms around Murdoc, "I love you." She whispered.

Erika Note: Yay, the story is done! Hopefully it wasn't too confusing for you all! If it were, I would go read the first chapter again; it explains the conflict between Chad and Lesley. Yes I know that this chapter should have been up months ago, but I am still super busy and right now I am on a three day weekend so why not finish this? Lol I hope you liked the story! Thanks to ANOYONE who read or reviewed this! I hope for some more as this story is done :) So I think I am going to do another story eventually.. Ideas are certainly welcome! I'm open! Thank you all again. -Erika


End file.
